Generally, a panel, such as, for example, but not limited to, doors of rooms and/or apartments, windows, and any similar lockable panel, are used to separate neighboring spaces, or to provide entry into particular spaces.
It would be desirable to have a panel and frame system which may offer higher levels of aesthetic finish and high stability from a mechanical point of view. This may be attained with the subject matter set forth in this disclosure as well as in accordance with the attached claims.